Problem: What is the sum of the last two digits of this portion of the Fibonacci Factorial Series: $1!+1!+2!+3!+5!+8!+13!+21!+34!+55!+89!$?
This expression $n!$, is the number you get by multiplying $n$ by $(n-1)$ by $(n-2)$ by $(n-3)$ and so on, all the way down to $1$. So $5! = (5)(4)(3)(2)(1) = 120$. Notice that $5!$ ends in a $0$ since it has a factor of $10$ (there is a $5$ and a $2$ in it list of factors) and that $10!$ has to end in two zeroes since it has a factor of $10$, $5$ and $2$ which is really a factor of $100$. Since any factorial greater than $10$ (such as $13!$ or $21!$) includes all of the factors of $10!$, the last two digits of $13!$, $21!$, and so on are zeroes. These terms, therefore will not affect the last two digits of the sum of the Fibonacci factorial series.
To find the last two digits, you only need to find the last two digits of each of the terms of $1! + 1! + 2! + 3! + 5! + 8!$. We do not need to calculate $8!$, only to find its last two digits. Starting with $5!$, we can work our way to $8!$, using only the last two digits of each value along the way. We know $5! = 120$, so use $20$ when finding $6!$, which will bring us to $6(20) = 120$ or $20$. Therefore, the last two digits of $7!$ are from $7(20) = 140$ or $40$. Finally $8!$ is $8(40) = 320$ or finally $20$. The last two digits of the entire series will come from $1 + 1 + 2 + 6 + 20 + 20 = 50$. Therefore, the sum of the last two digits is $5 + 0 = \boxed{5}$.